


Scavenging for Our Hearts

by mypatronusiswadewilson1912



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypatronusiswadewilson1912/pseuds/mypatronusiswadewilson1912
Summary: The Reader is captured as a child similarly to Peter Quill. Since they are the only children on board with the scavengers, they are practically inseparable, both romantically and physically.





	Scavenging for Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before GOTG, and the reason why the reader is picked up as well will be explained in a later chapter, but it does not have to do with the deal Yondu had with Ego, so no the reader is not Peter's sister don't worry. This is my first Peter Quill/Reader, so I hope you like it! Comments and suggestions are always read and appreciated! There will be more chapters to this as well, but my thing is being stupid and won’t let me put that it’s 1/? Chapters

The winter air froze your clothes tightly to your skin, sucking out any warmth from your bones. Nothing seemed familiar to you, the sky was dark and through the trees you had no way of gauging where you were from the bright lights of your Missouri hometown. You were lost, and your tears stung sharply against your cheeks in the wind. 

 

“Momma!? Pappa?! Where are you?!” you called into the wind, but your little ten year old voice was swallowed in the darkness. You kept walking, hoping that you were headed the right direction, but instead of finding the city you found a large clearing in the trees. You stopped a few feet inside it, looking around at the tree line, leaving you more paths to get even more hopelessly lost. 

“Momma?” you whimpered as a chill ran through your bones. As you moved to choose a new path to trek down, a bright beam from above stopped you like a deer in the headlights.

 

That was the last thing you remembered from Terra before you woke up.

 

When your eyes flew open some time after, you shrieked in fear at the dozen or so faces crowded around you. Faces of all shapes, sizes, colors, and assorted teeth stared you down, speaking so loudly at you that you couldn’t make out what they said. Fear snaked around you like a vice.

“Go away!! Leave me alone!!” you screamed, scrambling and fumbling to push yourself to the nearest metal wall to get as far away from the group as you could. “Take me home!! I want my momma!!” you cried, tears streaming down your face. 

“Get outta the way!” you heard a voice shout. That was when the group of creatures parted like the red,and other multi-colored, sea, a strange blue man with a red mohawk walking through them to kneel in front of you so you met eye to eye. “I’m afraid we can’t be doin’ that sweetheart. We need scrawny little kids like you, so you’re just gonna have to get used to bein’ here,” he said menacingly, pausing for a moment, “Now, what’s your name sweetheart?”

“Y-Y/N,” you stuttered, pressing as much as you could into the wall.

“Nice to meet ya, Y/N. The name’s Yondu. Well, Y/N, we just got one rule here and one rule only. You listen and do exactly as you’re told or we’re gonna have to eat ya. You got it?” he asked, a toothy grin plastered to his face. 

You whimpered in fear and nodded quickly “Uh huh.” 

“Great! Now throw her in with the other kid,” Yondu said to one of the other creatures, standing up straight and stretching like kneeling over had been such a chore. 

A large, purple looking man-thing with yellow eyes and blobby skin walked towards you, grabbing you by the back of your shirt and yanking you down a hallway as you shrieked in fear. He stopped about halfway down the hall at a door before opening it and shoving you inside yelling a “Shut up!” at you as the door slid closed. 

Your eyes took a second to adjust to the dim room, but soon you could make out what looked like two twin beds on either sides of the room, a mirror, and a chest of drawers. Upon inspection of the room, you noticed a shadow bundled up into the corner of one of the beds. 

“H-Hello?” you asked the darkness, only to jump when the silhouette moved towards you. 

“Who are you?” came a boy’s voice. He sounded just as timid as you did, maybe he was stuck in the same situation you were? 

“I’m Y/N, who’re you?” you asked back.

“Peter,” he said, stepping closer enough for you to see him. You sighed with relief when you saw he looked normal like you, albeit maybe a little older. “Do you know why we’re here?” he asked. 

Shaking your head, a couple more tears streaked from your eyes “Nuh uh, I just want my momma.”

He looked sullen, even in the darkness, “Yeah.. Me too. Looks like we’ve just got each other though.” 

You sniffled and nodded a little. “What now?” you asked, only to receive a shrug. 

“We hold on I guess.”

 

~~~~  
11 years later  
~~~~

You pulled your hair back out of your eyes as you climbed the rusty red ruins of yet another abandoned city on a forgotten planet in the middle of nowhere. High off the ground, you grumbled into your comms device.

“Quill, I still don’t see why I had to climb this damn thing when you could’ve flown me up and dropped me off at the top where the entrance is.”

“Because, Y/N, I just got her repainted and I’ll be damned if I scrape her on that thing. Just hurry up and get back down,” came Peter’s voice from the other side of the comm. You rolled your eyes as you reached a small landing where the only door inside was. 

“Fine, then I’m getting 80 percent of our cut from this job.”

“What?! No!”

“I did all the work! It’s only fair!” you argued as you pushed open the heavy door into the small circular room. “Star Lord? More like Star Princess who doesn’t wanna get her hands dirty,” you teased.

“Shut uuup!” he replied, you could practically hear him roll his eyes at you. You chuckled, hopping from one stone on the floor to another. You studied the building beforehand, and you knew exactly which steps were booby traps and which were safe to walk on. 

In the center of the room stood a small pedestal with an ominous looking pyramid obelisk sat atop it. When you reached it, you sighed. Such dramatics. The pyramid wasn’t what you were after, though it was a clever ruse to have it there as a distraction. Instead of grabbing the obelisk, which would’ve set off a trap anyway, (Did other planets have Indiana Jones too? Cuz man they certainly took one from that book whether they knew it or not), you slid your fingers down the stone pedestal until you found a small niche in the rock. You smirked to yourself as you gave a small push to it, a light click sound coming from it as it pushed in and then out again to reveal a small pocket inside. You dug your fingers around before pulling out a small silver rectangle with inscriptions etched into it.

“Got it, I’m on my way down-” you said, cutting yourself off when you turned around only to realize you stepped about a quarter of an inch too far off the stone paver you were on, directly onto a bad one, “-Uh oh.” 

“Uh oh?? What do you mean uh oh?!” Peter shouted worriedly as the building around you began to shiver and groan under you. Stones began to fall around you and the adrenaline began pumping. 

“Meaning you better catch me!!” you yelled, running as fast as you could as the pavers began falling out from under your feet. You scrambled to the doorway, nearly falling down and having to push yourself up and over the edge of the door frame and out onto the landing. Before leaping off of it, you shoved the cube thing into your pocket, falling quickly through the air straight down. Luckily, being about 15 stories up meant you had a little bit of fall time to readjust yourself before you landed onto the bright orange wing of the Milano with a thud. Behind you, the once magnificent and ancient building crumbled like sand down to the ground below. 

You hopped into the cabin through the topside port, wiping some of the red dust from your brow. 

“Good catch.” you laughed, pulling out the silver cube. “We got it.” 

“You’re gonna give me a heart attack at 23 Y/N if you keep making me catch you out of buildings.” Peter joked as he flew the two of you out of the planet’s atmosphere and back to the main base ship.

“It was maybe two other times, get over it!” you smirked. “Besides, I got it and that’s what matters.” You walked up to the cockpit of the ship and made sure everything was actually okay, tossing the artifact into one of the cupholders after. 

“I’m gonna shower and take all this dust off, let me know if you need me to take over.”

“You know it has an autopilot setting, stop saying that!” Peter called after you as you made for the bathroom.

“It’s called common courtesy asshat!” you called back with a chuckle before closing the bathroom door behind you and turning the shower on.

The hot water helped relax the rest of the adrenaline out of your muscles, and taking off the dry layer of red dust made it feel like you could finally breathe again. After a quick shampoo and conditioner rinse, you stepped out and wrapped yourself in a towel before tossing your dirty clothes in a bin, wet hair clinging to your neck and dripping down your shoulders. Stepping out and across the hall into the bedroom, you pulled out a fresh pair of undies and one of Peter’s grey T shirts with purple Xanderian lettering from the dresser, putting them both on and wrapping your hair up into the towel. The shirt was practically a dress on you, going down to your mid thigh, but it was comfy and smelled happy.

You padded out barefoot into the common area, where Quill was laying down on the couch, headphones on and foot tapping. Obviously he’d already put the ship on autopilot. You walked up to him and tapped his head lightly as a sign for him to sit up for a moment, and he did accordingly until you sat down next to him and he laid his head down on your lap, pulling his headphones off and looking up at you with those big green eyes. 

You quirked an eyebrow at him “What?” you asked.

“You really did give me a scare back there, you can’t just keep doing that,” he said.

You frowned. “I’m sorry, I didn’t have another option. I promise to be more careful.” you replied, leaning down and placing a kiss to his forehead. He made a face like he didn’t totally believe you, but he didn’t push it more.

“Hey is that my shirt?”

You shrugged, “The rest of my clothes are dirty. Plus I like your shirts,” you said with a toothy grin. It was true, his clothes were always somehow more comfy than yours. Plus, it was a habit you picked up some years ago. It started when you were still kids, back when Yondu first snatched you, and you slept on the same bed for comfort in each other since only the two of you knew what you were going through. After that you both used each other as a crutch, both of you needing the other around in order to stay sane, so naturally you became scavenging partners. The shirt wearing happened not long after the two of you slept together for the first time (which neither of you talk about because it was so awkward for being 16 and 18 years old and not having a clue what you were doing. But it still makes you laugh every now and then). 

Quill rolled is eyes at your poor excuse. “Yeah yeah whatever, also I’m never forgiving you for that “Star Princess” bit you pulled. That was just rude,” he said, placing a hand to his chest in feigned offense, making you laugh. 

“I’m sure you’ll get over it somehow,” you said, placing another quick kiss to his lips before sitting upright and running a hand through his hair absentmindedly. “Now my question is, why they heck would someone want that paperweight?” you asked, staring at the edge of the silver cube sticking out of the cupholder across the say as it glinted in the starlight.


End file.
